customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Nemo 2003 Aired on ABC (November 24, 2005) Part 1
(In the calm blue ocean of the Pacific, two figures look at the vast ocean with grins) * Male Figure: Wow. * Female Figure: Huh. * Male Figure: Wow. * Female Figure: Uh-huh. * (Then, we pan to the two figures near the anemone grinning. Their names are Marlin and Coral, they are the newly married mer-fish couple) * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. I see it. It's beautiful. * Marlin: (smirks) Well, Coral, if you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think to get the entire ocean, did you? Heh? * (He swims out of the anemone, as he breathes in a bit) * Marlin: Oh, yes. A fish can breath out here. (turns around) Did your man deliver or did he deliver? * Coral: My man delivered. * Marlin: It wasn't so easy. * (He swims back to Coral as she grins) * Coral: Because a lot of other clown-fish had their eyes on this place. * Marlin: You better believe they did so; every single one of them. * Coral: (goes near Marlin) Uh-huh. You did well. * (She holds Marlin's fin as they turn) * Coral: And the neighborhood is awesome! * (They look at the neighborhood with many fish going about their business. Then Marlin notices a weird look on his wife's face) * Marlin: Well, you do like it, don't you? * Coral: (looks at him) No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. * (Then she swims away from the sight with Marlin following) * Coral: But Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? * Marlin: (holds her fin) Coral, darling, these are our children we're speaking about. They deserve the best. (looks at the anemone) Look, look, look. * (He swims back into it, before peeking out) * Marlin: They awaken, poke their little heads out and they see a whale! They'll see it right behind their bedrooms! * (Then Coral realizes before she silences her husband) * Coral: Csendes, you're gonna awaken the children. * Marlin: (realizes) Oh, right. Right. * (Then the two swim downward, then look through the hole which is big enough for the couple to get through, then they look at where dozens of eggs are. Their children are sleeping inside these eggs) * Coral: (grins) Aww, look. They're dreaming. They'll yet have to name them. * Marlin: (confused) You wanna name all of them, right now? (looks at the eggs) Alright. (looks at the left) We'll name this half Marlin Jr. (looks at the right) and then this half Coral Jr. Alright, we're done. * (He begins to swim back up before Coral speaks) * Coral: I like Nemo. * (Marlin comes back down, confused) * Marlin: (looks at her) Nemo? (nods) We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Jr. * Coral: (grins emotionally) Just think that in a couple of days tops, we'll be parents! * Marlin: Yes. * (Then he begins to wonder, with some concern) * Marlin: What if they don't like? * Coral: Marlin. * Marlin: No, really! * (They swim back up to the anemone, with Coral swimming in first) * Coral: There's over 400 eggs. Odds are one of them is bound to like you. * (Then Marlin goes in, with a smirk on his face. This confused his wife) * Coral: What? * Marlin: You remember how we met? * Coral: Well, I try to forget. * Marlin: Well, I remember. * (Then he swims inside, who starts chasing and playing with Coral somewhat) * Marlin: "Excuse me, miss, could you check and see if I had a hook on my lip?" * Coral: Ha-ha-ha! Marlin! * Marlin: "Well, you have to take a closer look, because I think it's wiggling." * (He puckers his lips up a bit) * Coral: Get away! Get away! * (She swims up from the anemone with Marlin following) * Marlin: Here he is! * (He grins as he comes out) * Marlin: Cutie's here! * (Just then, he notices something amiss; the entire neighborhood is silent and the neighbors are all in hiding) * Marlin: (confused) Where did everybody go? * (Then he notices Coral freezing as if like a statue while Merlin notices something else. It is a barracuda, and he growls at the couple) * Marlin: (gasping/silently) Coral, get inside the house, Coral. * (She only looked down at where the eggs are exposed, knowing that if she and Marlin hide, the barracuda will eat their children) * Marlin: No, Coral, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside, you, right now. * (But the only reply Coral made is diving down toward the unhatched children. The barracuda sees her swim down before he roars and chases after the female clown-fish) * Marlin: (gasping) No! * (Marlin swims down after Coral, but bumps into the barracuda. The monstrosity bares his teeth, trying to eat the male clown-fish. Marlin hits him in hopes to chase him off, but the barracuda hits the orange clown-fish toward the rock, knocking him out)